


five times biana wanted to kiss sophie and one time she did

by Hopelessly_Queer



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: 5+1 Things, Biana Has Internalized Homophobia, Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Biana Vacker, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like Kenric, mentioned/past sophitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessly_Queer/pseuds/Hopelessly_Queer
Summary: Perhaps they would have kissed in another life. In a life where Sophie hadn't dated her brother. In a life where Biana wasn't a girl. In a life where her feelings for Sophie were something she needed to hide because she was scared of sounding like an idiot and not because she knew they were wrong.But why did they have to be wrong? A part of her said. Why were they wrong when Fitz's weren't? Or her father's feelings? Or anyone else's?Maybe, just maybe, hers weren't wrong either.ORBiana has a series of Gay Panics because of Sophie.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	five times biana wanted to kiss sophie and one time she did

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look: Kai finally wrote a Sophiana fic! 
> 
> Yeah, sorry for not writing one sooner. I'm a disappointment, I know. Hopefully, this fic makes up for the wait.

> **Strike One:**

Biana woke up to the sound of Sophie crying. She sprung up from her sleeping bag. She looked around the room to calibrate herself. The sun was just beginning to rise and the first hints of the morning’s light had just started peaking through her window. But Sophie was already awake. Why? 

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"Nothing," Sophie said. She began wiping away the tears. "It's nothing. I'm fine.”

"Well, you're clearly not. You're crying." Biana got up from her sleeping bag and walked towards Sophie’s. "You don't have to tell me. But you can. I'm here for you.”

"You'd think it's dumb."

"I won't." Biana sat down next to Sophie on the bed and pulled her in for a hug. Sophie slouched against Biana

Sophie let out a shaky breath. "It was a nightmare. I felt like I was back with the Neverseeen when they kidnapped me. It was so long ago and I hate that I'm still scared of them. I shouldn't be. I'm so weak."

Biana snorted. 

"What?" A bit of hurt crept into Sophie's voice.

"Are we thinking about the same Sophie Foster? Are you not the same Sophie who always rushes into battle for her friends— for me? The same Sophie who let her parents forget her so that they wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing a child? Because to me, those were all incredibly brave actions. And you've gone through things nobody should have to go through. Hell, you still are. You don't have to say you're fine all the time. And it doesn't make you any less brave for you to admit that it hurts."

"I guess."

"Sophie," Biana said in a soft voice. She could feel Sophie's heavy breathing against her chest. She felt something in her gut. What it was, she couldn't tell. She wasn't sure she wanted to. "I want you to believe it."

"Okay," Sophie said. It was barely a whisper, but it spoke loudly. "Thank you."

"Of course." 

* * *

> ####  **Strike Two:**

Monopoly was a weird game. Biana didn't understand why humans were willing to spend hours of their life playing this. 

"You need to pay me!" Fitz shouted at Keefe.

"You're in DEBT."

"I paid you when you were in jail!"

"And I didn't ask you to do that!"

Biana groaned. The boys had been arguing over this for the past fifteen minutes and it was getting on her nerves. It had been for a while.

She hid her face in her hands and tried to tune out the yelling. She thought she heard Sophie join the screaming match at some point. Biana wasn't really paying attention. Not until she heard Fitz call, "Biana watch out!" 

Biana didn't look up in time to move out of the way as the table began to fall.

She let out a yelp. Was she really gonna die by being flattened by a board game when she had fought literal supervillains?

Biana had just closed her eyes when she was tackled out of the way. She felt whoever it was cushioned the back of her head with their arm as they plummeted. She heard the table fall down with a loud clatter. 

She opened her eyes and saw Sophie. All she saw was Sophie. Their faces were ridiculously close. Biana sucked in a breath and held it. 

"Sorry, Biana!" Fitz yelled once the shock of the table falling wore down a bit. 

She didn't respond.

". . . Biana?"

Biana realized that she had just been staring at Sophie and neither of them had said anything. And Sophie's lips were so close to her own. Why was she even looking at Sophie's lips?

Her mind finally caught up with her and she was struck with embarrassment. She lightly shoved Sophie off of her and sat up.

Her face was hot.

And when she looked at Sophie again, she was blushing too.

* * *

> ####  **Strike Three:**

"Sophie, I'm here!" Biana said as she entered Sophie's room.

She spotted Sophie sitting on her bed in a large ball gown. Biana had never seen Sophie in such a fancy dress, but that's what happened at Winnowing galas, she supposed. 

"Hi, Biana," Sophie said. She gave Biana a small wave.

"Are you excited for your winnowing gala?" Biana asked.

"Actually, yeah." Sophie blushed a little bit. "I didn't think I would be, but I am."

"Really? Is there someone on your list you're excited to see?" Biana sat next to Sophie and opened her makeup bag.

"I- what? No. What's a list?"

Biana giggled as she started doing Sophie's makeup. "You are, aren't you? Who is it?"

Sophie hesitated before speaking. "It's Fitz."

_ Oh.  _ Biana's stomach tightened up into a knot. Why did she feel like this? She should be happy for Sophie. Fitz clearly liked her back. They'd be a great couple; she knew this. But then, why did the thought of Sophie being with Fitz make her want to throw something?

"Biana are you okay?" Sophie asked.

Something about the way she asked this, the way her forehead wrinkled when she spoke made Biana's heart leap. What was happening to her?

"Yeah. I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just thinking about my future winnowing gala." She scooted a little further away from Sophie before finishing her makeup. 

* * *

> **Strike Four**

This was one of those times when Biana felt as if she was a bad person.

Sophie was crying into Biana's shoulder, but Biana didn't feel much remorse for what she had gone through. Sophie and Fitz had broken up. This wasn't a good thing. Despite this, there was still a tiny part of her that was relieved. 

Why was she happy about this? Her best friend had just gone through something that hurt her. 

"It'll be okay, Sophie," Biana whispered into her hair. "You can get through this. You'll find someone else." Because of course she would. It was just a matter of time before Sophie realized that she had feelings for another one of the dozens of boys who liked her.

"Who?" Sophie asked. Her voice took on a sardonic edge. "Who would want to be with me? The crazy moonlark girl." 

A small voice from inside Biana's mind replied back.  _ I would.  _ Biana reeled back from this realization. Did she want to be with Sophie? No. There was no way. Expect. . . It would explain why being close to Sophie made her heart race, and why she couldn't stand the thought of Sophie being with anyone else. 

Oh no.  _ Oh no.  _

Was she in love with Sophie?

She didn't tell Sophie any of this. How could she? Instead, she said, "A lot of people. Believe me."

But her words weren't enough to stop Sophie's tears. Biana hoped someday they would be. Because Sophie deserved someone who could do that. But Biana doubted it could ever be her.

* * *

> **Strike Five:**

Biana brushed her hand through Luna's hair. The baby alicorn had laid down in front of her an hour ago and still hadn't gotten up.

Sophie was sitting next to her, and leaning against the Panake tree’s bark. Its petals fell around them.

Sophie leaned her head on Biana's shoulder and Biana's heart skipped a beat. And it skipped a beat again when Sophie brought her hand into Biana's hair.

Biana looked down at Sophie, she assumed that she would see Sophie looking at her hair, but their eyes met and neither of them said anything. They couldn't.

"There's some petals in your hair," Sophie spoke finally.

"Oh?" was all Biana could manage.

"Yeah," Sophie smiled. She pulled one out of Biana's hair to prove her point. She did that again with another petal. And then three more times. The entire while Biana couldn't speak or even breathe.

Sophie's hand rested in her hair.

"Did you get all the petals?" Biana asked.

"Yeah," Sophie said. "I did."

They were still looking into each other’s eyes. They stayed like that for a while. Biana lost track of time. And for a moment Biana thought they might kiss.

But the moment passed and they didn't. Sophie pulled her hand away from Biana's hair.

Perhaps they would have kissed in another life. In a life where Sophie hadn't dated her brother. In a life where Biana wasn't a girl. In a life where her feelings for Sophie were something she needed to hide because she was scared of sounding like an idiot and not because she knew they were wrong.

_ But why did they have to be wrong? _ A part of her said.  _ Why were they wrong when Fitz's weren't? Or her father's feelings? Or anyone else's? _

Maybe, just maybe, hers weren’t wrong either.

* * *

> **And then they kissed**

Biana thought Sophie looked radiant in the light of the Aurenflare. She had been staring at Sophie all afternoon.

Sophie turned around, met Biana's eyes, and smiled. Heat rushed up to Biana's face. She tried to smile back.

Biana hadn't been able to talk to Sophie properly after the day under the tree. She needed to tell Sophie, and she had decided to tell her today. If she didn't, it would only eat at her until she told Sophie out of necessity and that would be far more embarrassing.

"Sophie," Biana said. "I want to talk to you about something." She scooted closer to Sophie.

"About what?" Sophie asked. 

"I, um--" 

A yell cut her off. Fitz's tunic had caught on fire. Biana watched in horror as Keefe threw a bottle of youth at Fitz's tunic. It doused the fire, but it also doused Fitz.

"What the hell, Keefe?"

"Sorry, dude," Keefe said.

"I'm going to change!" Fitz yelled as he stalked off inside.

Keefe followed after him. "I said I was sorry."

Now Biana and Sophie were alone, but Biana had no idea what to say. How was she supposed to follow  _ that?  _

"You wanted to tell me something?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. It's, um." Biana didn't know how to continue. 

"Your face is really red," Sophie said. "Are you okay?"

Sophie leaned in closer to Biana's face. No, she wasn't okay. Her heart was about to explode out of her chest. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Biana forced herself to meet Sophie's eyes. "You're, uh. You're really close to my face."

"Oh. Sorry." Sophie pulled back. Her cheeks turned a little pink. Was she blushing too? It had to be out of embarrassment. There was no way Sophie killed her. Unless. . . 

Biana moved closer to Sophie. She didn't think she could tell Sophie twice and she wanted to make sure Sophie heard her. 

After a long moment of silence, Biana finally built up the courage to speak. She had rehearsed this moment so many times, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was. "You-you look really beautiful. Like, really, really beautiful." Well, shit. That was an incredibly dumb way to start. 

"Really?" Sophie asked. This surprised Biana. She thought for sure that Sophie would laugh or something. It was such an obvious statement.

"Y-yeah."

Sophie beamed. Actually beamed.

"You look beautiful too," she said.

Biana instinctively leaned closer to a little. She and Sophie held their eye contact for a long while. 

Sophie's eyes flicked down to Biana's lips.

Biana's breath caught. Everything but Sophie seemed to disappear. She barely noticed how small the gap between the two of them was.

“Thank you,” she said. Biana couldn't take it anymore. She cupped Sophie's cheek. She just brought Sophie's face closer to hers until their lips met and Biana kissed her. 

For one horrifying moment, Sophie went still and Biana almost pulled away. But that moment didn't last long and Sophie kissed back. It was a soft kiss and their lips parted far sooner than Biana would’ve liked. 

"You kissed me?" Sophie said. But it was more a question than a statement.

"Should I not have?"

"Oh, you absolutely should have," Sophie said in a less shy tone.

"Can I kiss you again?" Biana asked.

"Please do."

And Biana did. She pulled Sophie back towards her.

Sophie's hands made their way into Biana's hair and ran her fingers through it.

Biana wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist and pulled her even closer. She wanted to stay like this forever and never let go of Sophie. 

Biana only pulled away when she couldn't put off breathing for any longer. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Sophie said.

Biana smiled. "I think I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as good as it could have been. I feel like the pacing is a bit weird, but hopefully, y'all like it. I did have a ton of fun writing it and I think that shows.
> 
> Anyways, this is probably the closest my writing is going to come to full-blown angst. Unless I write that Emery fic.


End file.
